narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation
The Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation is a forbidden technique used to revive the dead. It was originally developed by Tobirama Senju, and later perfected by Orochimaru.Naruto chapter 520 Kabuto now claims to have mastered it to a degree even higher than them. Kabuto also claims this technique to be the "greatest and most powerful technique in the shinobi universe", as it appears to pose no risk at all to the user.Naruto chapter 521, page 13 According to Madara Uchiha, this technique was originally developed to allow the reincarnated to use devastating, and sometimes suicidal attacks in order to clear a battlefield.Naruto chapter 561, page 2 Conditions To perform this technique, the user must first acquire some of the DNA of the person they intend to revive. Kabuto remarks that this basically amounts to grave-robbing, although blood stains or organs salvaged after the target's death also work.Naruto chapter 520, page 11-13 The soul of the intended revived must also reside in the ; those whose soul has been consumed by the Death God, for example, cannot be resurrected. Next, a living sacrifice is required for the soul of the resurrected to use as a vessel. Once all prerequisites for the technique have been met, the acquired DNA of the person is smeared on a special scroll and once the scroll is activated, the remains spread out in the form of a special seal with the living sacrifice in the centre. Then dust and ash encase the sacrifice's body, giving them the same appearance that the revived had at the time of their death. The process is apparently somewhat painful as seen when Fū was used to revive Torune. The person is then revived and the end product is usually stored in a casket until summoned by the user. The user can theoretically revive a limitless number of people in this way, so long as they have enough sacrifices, chakra and DNA to perform the technique. Details Summoning When first summoned, the body of the reincarnated is stored in a coffin; their body will appear grey and in a state of minor decay, marred by cracks and other imperfections, and the individual will also appear to be asleep. Upon awakening they retain their personality, memories, and all abilities they had in life, including kekkei genkai, kekkei tōta and summoning contracts. Although clothing is also retained by the resurrected shinobi, weaponry on the other hand is not and must be procured by the user when necessary, as seen when two members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist were unable to retrieve their weapons from a scroll upon ressurection, as they were currently in the possession of others.Naruto chapter 523, page 6 However, once obtained, shinobi that have stored their weapons in or about their person are still able to re-summon their tools, regardless of the number of times they are stored within their respective coffin.Naruto chapter 527, pages 1-3''Naruto'' chapter 546, page 3 As a downside, the revived seem to retain any permanent body damage and physical limitations they received during their lifetime. The summoned all have grey sclera and retain their original eye colours however the entire eye is darkened. When Kabuto takes complete control of them however, they gain black sclera and white irides.Naruto chapter 521 Except for their sclera, the eye colours of dōjutsu wielders don't change at all. The summoned can be recalled at will by the user, causing an empty coffin to emerge and reclaim the individual, and the summoner can also use revived individuals to remotely summon coffins containing additional reinforcements.Naruto chapter 522 Along with this, the summoned individual can feel the person's chakra flowing through them.Naruto chapter 530, page 14 Persons with sensory ability are also able to go one step further and decipher the actual source of the chakra that is manipulating them, even if the summoner is within the confines of a barrier. This poses a potential disadvantage to the summoner, as a renegade summon that is no longer under their direct control may be able to locate them.Naruto chapter 577, page 16 Control After the individual has been summoned and awakened, the summoner can bind the individual to their will by using a special talisman, which is attached to the end of a kunai and implanted in the brain. Upon implanting the talisman, the reincarnated individual will regenerate further, eliminating any remaining imperfections with the exception of small cracks that may run across the body and restoring colour to their bodies. Different talismans can be used to enact different degrees of control. Orochimaru's talismans completely eliminated the personalities of the summoned, turning them into mindless killing machines under his command. Kabuto prefers to use a weaker binding talisman on certain individuals, allowing them to retain some degree of their own personality. The latter method is useful for psychological warfare,Naruto chapter 516, page 5 and can also allow the summoned individual to tap into their own emotions, memories, or creativity to enhance their effectiveness in combat,Naruto chapter 513, pages 2 and 17 but also carries a host of drawbacks; it takes more effort to retain control with the weaker binding which can make it possible for the hearts of the summoned to be swayed by strong emotions, which can result in the soul breaking free and returning to the Pure World, or the reincarnated contradicting orders that they are given.Naruto chapter 532, pages 10-11 Reincarnated shinobi with their personalities still intact have their movements limited to certain actions, and are basically on "auto-pilot" to react to enemy techniques.Naruto chapter 547, page 10 Once they recognise an enemy technique their bodies are programmed to counter it with an appropriate method.Naruto chapter 548, page 14 Even so, Kabuto can completely remove their personalities if needed, and may elect to if they resist his command too strongly. After gaining more experience with the technique, and absorbing Orochimaru's chakra from Anko Mitarashi, Kabuto exerts greater control over the summoned and can even overwrite his own talismans, greatly increasing the power of the binding. Once deployed, he can either remotely control or track the summoned individuals using pebbles he manipulates on a simple grid, which acts as a map of sorts.Naruto chapter 521, page 17 The pebble for his trump card was black in colour while the others are light-coloured.Naruto chapter 575, page 14 The summoner can also directly talk through the summoned individual.Naruto chapter 560, page 2 Enhancements Unlike while they were still alive, the reincarnated seem to have nearly unlimited stamina and can fight continuously, as neither Kimimaro nor Itachi showed any fatigue from their illnesses as they did in life, and Itachi was even able to use multiple Mangekyō Sharingan techniques without showing exhaustion, while minor uses caused fatigue in life. The revived are impossible to kill by normal means. Any damage they receive will easily regenerate, be it lost limbs or complete disintegration. Not even killing the summoner will get rid of them.Naruto chapter 521, page 3 The summoned can make practical use of the this regeneration ability by using suicide attacks and large scale ninjutsu to wipe out everything on a battlefield and then simply regenerate.Naruto chapter 518, pages 9, 10, 14''Naruto'' chapter 561, pages 1-2 Kabuto can also modify his summoned fighters, as he did with Madara Uchiha, claiming that he made him even better than he was in his prime.Naruto chapter 560, page 3 Tobi also modified the eyes of the revived jinchūriki to match his own,Naruto chapter 544, pages 14-15 as well as resealing the tailed beasts back into their respective hosts. Countering While the resurrected being immune to traditional attacks and even the death of the summoner being ineffective, there are three discovered methods to end the technique: # Seal away the soul of the revived individual. # Have the summoner end the technique. As they are unlikely to do this voluntarily, using a genjutsu to trick them into cancelling the technique is ideal. The sequence of hand seals for cancelling the technique is Dog → Horse → Tiger and saying . If the summoner dies before the technique is deactivated, then this method is impossible.Naruto chapter 577, page 17 # The revived individual is affected in some emotional way that gives them closure;Naruto chapter 518, page 17 Kankurō notes that human emotions are not so easily restrained.Naruto chapter 519, page 4 However, this method cannot work if the summoner destroys the personality of the revived individual before their soul is freed of its bonds. Once any of the first three methods are accomplished, the revived will briefly regain their personalities before crumbling back into dust, leaving the bodies of the sacrificed individuals lying among the ashes. Aside from the three methods of actually defeating the technique outright, there are three discovered methods of countering the effectiveness of this technique: # The technique can be partially combated by immobilising the bodies in a way that it cannot move, act, or be recalled by the summoner. Although this does not truly defeat the summoning, it is effective at neutralising the immediate threat the revived pose in battle. # If the revived still retain their personalities, they can speak against the user or themselves by providing hints and advice to the opponents, even in the midst of involuntarily fighting them.Naruto chapter 532, page 15''Naruto'' chapter 548, pages 16-18 With considerable strength of will, the summoner's authority can even be completely overridden, albeit briefly.Naruto chapter 532, pages 10-11 # A certain powerful genjutsu can free the revived person from the technique's control by giving them an order overwriting the user's control.Naruto chapter 550, page 8 It should be noted that the revived are still vulnerable to any technique that could affect them while they were alive, but they are able to reform as soon as they receive any damage. Furthermore, while the reincarnated can't be destroyed and feel no pain which originates from bodily harm or mutilation,Naruto chapter 527, page 14''Naruto'' chapter 532, pages 10-11''Naruto'' chapter 552, page 16''Naruto'' chapter 553, pages 4-5''Naruto'' chapter 561, pages 2, 7 they are still vulnerable to the drawbacks from their own techniques or weaknesses. Such examples include Hanzō's poison, Mū along with the Second Mizukage being left weakened after using certain techniques, and Itachi's eye bleeding on the activation of his Mangekyō Sharingan. Known Reincarnated Trivia * Kabuto used this technique to join forces with Akatsuki right before the start of the 4th great ninja war CH 490 P1, Madara was first revealed at this time 490 p3, though it wasn't revealed to be him until much later CH 559 p15 * is what Japanese Buddhists call the normal world, unenlightened people live in. The current, living world. The world of the people who have not yet have escaped the polluting thoughts (greed, hatred, delusion, etc.) that result in suffering. * In chapter 117 of the manga, when Orochimaru first performs the technique, he tries to summon a third coffin. When the coffin is not summoned, he comments on its failure. Years later, in chapter 520, Kabuto explains that Orochimaru's attempt to summon the Fourth Hokage had failed due to his soul not residing in the "pure world". In episode 69 of the anime, when Orochimaru used this technique, the coffin briefly appears, with written on it; though the summoning of the Fourth Hokage still fails. Based on Kabuto's demonstration, it would seem the actual failure would have occurred when Orochimaru performed the original preparatory ritual. * The video game, Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2, the (non-canon) storyline contradicts the idea the soul of the revived must reside in the Pure World, as Orochimaru revives the Third Hokage no differently than anyone else he summons in the game. * Kabuto also mentions his desire to resurrect certain shinobi, including: ** Jiraiya, though his body lies at the bottom of the ocean where the water pressure is too great to reach. However, he claimed that the bloodstains on the Six Paths of Pain's weapons may provide enough DNA. ** Shisui Uchiha, but Kabuto could not find his body, though he suggested that Shisui's crushed eye, which is in Tobi's possession, may be sufficient. Later, after learning that Shisui's other eye was on the battlefield, he seemed excited at the prospect of obtaining it. However, Itachi incinerated it. * In the manga, when the First and Second Hokage were resurrected, their eyes appeared blank.Naruto chapter 118, pages 4 In the anime version, their eyes appeared normal.Naruto episode 69 Later in Shippūden, the sclera of a resurrected shinobi is changed to dark grey. * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Cloak Form) uses this as his ultimate technique. He summons Kakuzu, Itachi and Deidara, who attack the opponent using the Lightning Release: False Darkness, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and C1 techniques respectively. * In the anime, when Kabuto summons the revived shinobi for war, there are several additional ones who do not appear in the manga.Naruto: Shippūden episode 256 References